Cemetery
by twistedmind29
Summary: My first song fic for Hieibara fans. The song is Cemetery by Say Anything.


**Song Fic, inspired by Say Anything's Cemetery. **

**I do not own Yu yu Hakushow, or Say Anything.**

_There's a cemetery deep below the sea  
>There is spaces reserved for fools like me<br>Tried to kill myself at least a dozen times  
>But nothing seemed to turn out right<br>_

If Hiei were ever to kill himself, it would be by drowning. Having no one to stand by him and teach him, he missed many vital lessons that could be passed on only through generations. One of those lessons was how to swim. Often he would find his feet had lead him to a familiar cliff he had found, the foliage never seemed to change, but the waves crashing in from the sea were different with every buffet they delivered upon the steepling precipice. Each visit he cursed himself of his pusillanimous conviction and would turn heel, not quite ready to trade the purgatory of his life for a watery grave.

_Now I'd rather wait a half a century  
>Soiling the bed belligerent and wrinkly<br>Even when I go blind and lose my mind  
>Nothing seems to turn out right<br>Something's got to turn out right_

Finally he felt as if something turned out right. Until his recent exploits as a spirit detective he did not understand the depth and significance of those words- honor, mercy, duty. He didn't until he lived them vicariously through his human companions- he started predicting their decisions based on these moral truths. After predicting them he began to expect them without any doubt, more so from the fool than from the detective. He watched Kuwabara, driven and consumed by something he was only just beginning to understand. Then one day several years later he realized with surprise, that these things too started to come naturally to him. The primitive survival ideals had been usurped. Most surprising were the roots of a love silently and covertly interlacing their reach within all facets of his life.

_If you want, then when we die  
>We'll ascend to some place way up high<br>The gate will show you through  
>If they ask me, I'm with you<em> 

Ubiquitous throughout all religions was the promise of eternal reward; this human idea of heaven and hell. Hiei knew that Kuwabara never needed such avarice as motivation. His probity was as inherent to him as greenery was to the grass, auroral to the moon. He knew that if there were such a thing as heaven and hell, Kuwabara would be welcomed genially through the gates of heaven as if he were company sorely missed.

When he had realized that he loved the human, that Kuwabara had helped him pave his own path to those gates, and he wanted nothing more than to be at this side when that time came.

_If they ask me I'm with you_

_You're in my body  
>You're in my body<br>You're in my body  
>That's where I think about you<br>In my body  
>You're in my body<br>You're in my body  
>That's where I think about you<br>_

Yin and yang, the sun and the moon, the earth and the sky, black and white- himself and Kazuma. Two halves of a whole. Every time he made love to the redhead that's all he could think about.

_There's no one who imagines like you  
>So convinced there's somewhere that we go to<br>Not a first class trip to the abyss  
>Tell me too you still feel this<br>Tell me too you still feel this_

He supposed that the main difference between himself and his lover was the depth of his beliefs. Hiei had never been sure of anything, survival, trust, loyalty. Kazuma's certainty was like a mountain, a pillar that could withstand any onslaught. He knew that Kazuma's morals would never allow him to be with Hiei unless he really loved him; but every time he was alone with the human he would inquire just to hear him say he felt the same.

_Tell me too you still feel this  
><em>  
>As I drown in lakes of fire,<br>I will call your name as I expire  
>It's the last thing that I'll do<br>I will tell them I'm with you 

Not many humans or demons know that when a fire demon dies, it's similar to a phoenix. On one hand an unholy fire consumes them, raging and burning from within. On the other hand they were not reborn. Those few that have laid witness to the deaths have had to cover their eyes as if during a solar flare. When Hiei's untimely death arrived saving Kuwabara's life, it was all Kuwabara could do to not cover his eyes as the intense light blinding him, scorched the unclothed skin of his body.

_You're in my body  
>You're in my body<br>You're in my body  
>That's where I think about you<br>In my body  
>You're in my body<br>You're in my body  
>That's where I think about you<em>

_Falling asleep, asleep at the wheel  
>As I approach that cliff<br>I'm starting to feel  
>If you can wake me up, with only a touch<br>If I can die with you, life would be enough_

Sleep. After Hiei's death Kuwabara stifled his depression with sleep. He slept through work, his alarms, school. He found that he didn't really care where he slept, even if it meant risking his life.

_And I'll face the one who made  
>My disgusting heart from a lump of clay<br>Should he ask what got me through?  
>If he asks me, it was you<em> 

Hiei was surprised, when spirit world was not surprised to see him at the gates of heaven. Each face he passed seemed annoyingly smug as if they all knew something he didn't. When he finally reached the gate, the 'man' standing guard, asked if he was ready to go through. The words fell from Hiei's lips before he realized he had said them.

"No, I'm waiting for someone."

_You're in my body  
>You're in my body<br>You're in my body  
>That's where I think about you<br>In my body  
>You're in my body<br>You're in my body  
>That's where I think about you<em>

.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first song fic. I was inspired and just had to write it. Sappy cheesey romance Less than three TM29**


End file.
